Les rencontres à cause du hasard ou grâce…
by leyya09
Summary: Quand James est un styliste de renommée internationale et que Sirius et Remus, journalistes, l'aident à convaincre Lily, directrice sévère, de devenir une de ces mannequins... JPLE SBRL
1. Chapter 1

_**Encore une nouvelle fic, pour changer , ce n'est que le début j'espère qu'il vous plaira c'est parti d'une idée toute simple. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos sentiments. Sur ce bonne lecture!!**_

* * *

_**Les rencontres à cause du hasard (ou grâce…)**_

James Potter, jeune homme aux cheveux bruns courts incoiffables et aux yeux marrons, styliste de renommée internationale, sortant de l'école Poudlard et représentant de la grande marque Keender, finissait de déjeuner avec son meilleur ami Sirius Black, jeune homme aux cheveux noirs lui tombant sur les épaules et aux yeux tout aussi sombre que son nom, journaliste de renom, sortant lui aussi de l'école Poudlard.

-James ?

-Hum

-Il te manque toujours une mannequin pour ton défilée ?

-Oui et je désespère d'en trouver une, surtout que c'est pour la robe la plus importante…

-Bah…j'ai bien quelqu'un à te proposer mais je sais pas si…

-Sirius ! ça fait trois mois que je cherche et le défilée est dans un mois et demi alors dis !!

-Eh bien tu sais qu'avec Remus on propose des photos à certains magazines et une des directrices était plutôt bien mais…

-Mais ?

-Elle avait vraiment mauvais caractère... Tiens j'ai pris une photo.

Sirus sortit de son sac, un appareil photo et le tendit à James. James éclata de rire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ? demanda Sirus

-Je me demande ce que viens faire cette photo dans ton reportage ? répondit-il en montrant une photo sur laquelle apparaissait un Remus torse nu endormi comme un bébé.

-Rends-le moi ! protesta Sirius

Mais James n'était pas de cet avis et esquiva le bras de Sirius, s'en suivit une course-poursuite que remporta Sirius en se jetant sur James et en l'écrasant.

-J'en étais sûr…

-Quoi ?

-Que t'es amoureux de Remus.

-C'est pas vrai, c'était pour une expérience scientifique, répliqua Sirius en rougissant.

-Une expérience scientifique ?

-Oui je voulais savoir si le fait de prendre les gens en photo pendant leur sommeil, sortait leurs cerveaux du mode repos et les faisait se réveiller.

-Et pourquoi t'as gardé la photo ?

-Pour la postérité de mon expérience scientifique. déclara t-il très sérieusement

James s'empêcha de rire à nouveau, il se demandait vraiment comment Sirius faisait pour trouver en quelques secondes des excuses les plus débiles les unes que les autres…

-Bon alors cette fille, tu montres ?

Sirius lui repassa l'appareil avec cette fois la photo d'une femme rousse aux yeux verts d'environ leurs âges.

-Waouh ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle ! s'exclama James, tu penses que je pourrais la convaincre ?

Sirius s'apprêta à répondre lorsqu'on sonna à la porte.

-Ça doit être Remus.

James se leva et ouvrit la porte ; Remus avait des cheveux châtains clairs et des yeux couleur miel qui en ce moment jetaient des éclairs. Il s'approcha de Sirius, son collègue et ami, et lui lança un regard noir.

-Sirius…dit-il sur un ton qui ne présageait rien de bon

Le dit Sirus se sentit tout petit et demanda d'une voix faible :

-Oui ?

-C'est toi qui as mangé mon chocolat ?

-…il serait en effet possible que je l'ai goûté…

-Menteur il y en a plus du tout !! Il me restait deux tablettes de chocolat noir et tu as tout mangé !!

-C'était pour le bien de ta santé physique et de ton estomac…répondit Sirus tout penaud

Remus allait répliquer lorsque James intervint :

-On a peut-être des choses plus importantes à faire, non ?

Remus lui jeta un regard noir, le chocolat passait avant tout.

Après une assez longue polémique très intéressante sur l'importance du chocolat, ils décidèrent d'aller voir cette directrice tyrannique nommé Evans…

* * *

_**J'espère que ça vous a plu...REWIEWS s'il vous plaît!!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Waouh! En tout cas ce que je peux dire c'est que je m'attendais pas à avoir autant de rewiews pour un premier chapitre!! Merci, merci beaucoup je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de répondre à vos questions alors je vais le faire maintenant de façon plus générale... Tout débord vous êtes beaucoup à m'avoir demandé à quelle vitesse je publiais...eh bien pour cette fic j'ai envie de faire des chapitres plus courts mais plus cernés et du coup publier plus vite. Mais ce sera toujours de façon assez irrégulière je pense. Ensuite il y a eu beaucoup de question sur Lily, je dois dire qu'au départ j'avais décidé que Lily serait une prostituée, puis finalement j'avais opté pour une SDF et enfin après avoir vu le film "Le diable s'habille en prada" j'ai décidé qu'elle serait directrice d'un magazine. Quel revirement me direz-vous !! XD On en apprendra au fil des chapitres sur Lily.**_

**_Encore merci pour toute ses rewiews et bonne lecture!!_**

* * *

_**Chapitre 2 :**_

Arrivé devant le grand immeuble du journal Nana, James s'exclama :

-Mais la directrice dont vous me parliez c'était Lily Evans, la célèbre Lily Evans !!

-Euh oui, pourquoi tu l'as connais ? demanda Remus

-Bien sûr qui ne l'a connais pas, c'est elle qui a fait de la mode, non plus un passe temps mais un véritable art !

-Si tu le dis…

-Elle a littéralement changé la considération des personnes sur les métiers touchant à la mode, et son magazine ne s'intéresse pas seulement à la mode mais aussi à la condition de la femme dans le monde de la mode et dans le monde tout court.

Au fur et à mesure que James continuait d'étaler toute son admiration pour Lily Evans, ils arrivèrent devant l'accueil.

-Que puis-je pour vous ? leur demanda une hôtesse

-Nous aimerions rencontrer Lily Evans. déclara Sirius

L'hôtesse leur ria au nez :

-Vous pensez vraiment arriver comme ça et demander à voir Lily Evans comme si de rien n'été, sachez qu'elle est très occupée et qu'elle a autre chose à faire que de rencontrer des fans.

-Je crains que vous ne vous méprenez mademoiselle, je me nomme James Potter et je suis styliste, j'ai aperçu récemment la photo de votre patronne et elle est le mannequin qui manque pour mon défilée. affirma t-il tout en passant la main dans ces cheveux.

-Oh ! Et bien je vais voir ce que je peux faire, laissez-moi votre carte et elle vous rappellera.

Au moment où James lui donnait sa carte, une jeune femme essoufflée arriva et cria à l'attention des employés présents : « Elle arrive !! »

Et ce fut une effervescence sans précédent, les papiers traînant sur les tables furent jetés, les plis des vêtements effacés, les coiffures arrangées, et les sourires affichés. Alors que les employés se redressaient, elle apparut, elle était vêtue d'une élégante robe de velours noire qui faisait ressortir l'aspect flamboyant de ses cheveux et elle portait sur son bras un sac de cuir assorti à sa robe. Lily Evans avait l'air sérieuse, autoritaire et surtout sûre d'elle.

-Vous n'oublierez pas de prévenir Alexandra pour la répétition de demain, ainsi que…

Elle s'arrêta de parler en voyant Sirius et Remus.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Vous m'avez déjà donné vos photos.

Remus répondit en montrant James :

-Nous aimerions vous présenter un de nos amis le styliste James Potter.

-Ah c'est vous James Potter déclara Lily, je vous imaginais pas du tout comme ça.

-Et comment m'imaginiez-vous ? demanda James avec une voix tout à fait flattée

-Beaucoup plus vieux.

James effaça de son visage son sourire idiot, et reprit un air plus professionnel en se raclant la gorge.

-Voilà, je viens vous demander un service, il me manque une mannequin pour mon défilée, et j'aimerais que ce soit vous.

Lily fit d'abord une tête plus que surprise, puis ses sourcils se froncèrent et elle s'exclama :

-Il est absolument hors de question que je devienne une mannequin, surtout pour un styliste dont toutes ces égéries sont anorexiques.

Elle finit par un « discussion close » et disparut dans les étages de son immeuble.

James resta pendant un long moment abasourdi jusqu'à ce que Sirius secoue sa main devant ses yeux.

-Eh oh ! On va pas rester là cent sept ans, elle t'a dit non va falloir trouver une autre mannequin !

Mais James ne répondit pas, il était apparemment sur une autre planète…Remus décida de prendre les choses en main et il tira James à l'extérieur du bâtiment.

-Bah alors tu te réveilles ! s'exclama Sirius

-Je crois que je suis amoureux répondit James

-Amoureux ?! Mais t'es maso ou quoi ! elle vient de t'hurler dessus et toi tu tombes amoureux.

-Mais laisse Sirius ! Il a le droit d'être amoureux ! déclara Remus

-Tout à fait, d'ailleurs je vais sur le champ, essayez de la convaincre de devenir mannequin, il faut absolument qu'elle porte la robe que j'ai confectionnée !! s'écria James tout en disparaissant dans sa voiture, on se rejoint plus tard !

-Tu crois que le laisser seul est une bonne idée ? demanda le brun

-Non pas du tout, je sens qu'il va encore faire une bêtise… répondit le châtain

-Si seulement c'était qu'une bêtise, il va encore se ridiculiser, tu veux dire !

-Donc il vaut mieux qu'on aille l'aider.

-Hélas…

Remus éclata de rire et suivit Sirius sur le chemin de la maison de James.

* * *

_**Merci d'avoir lu, désolée pour les fautes s'il y en a, et j'espère que ça vous plaît toujours autant!! Rewiew please!!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hey! Me voici de retour! Merci encore pour toutes vos rewiews ça me fait vraiment très plaisir!!_**

**_Excusez-moi encore s'il reste des fautes d'orthographes !!_**

**_Bonne lecture!!_**

* * *

_**Chapitre 3 :**_

Lily Evans était assise dans son bureau. Elle était énervée, très énervée, elle fulminait même. Et tout ça à cause de ce foutu James Potter. Cette espèce d'imbécile qui lui avait gâché son week-end. Ce crétin qui avait mis à l'eau ces plans de romance avec son fiancé ! Elle qui avait réservé une suite pour deux dans un hôtel à Rome…et qui allait être obligée d'annuler pour cause de disputes avec ledit fiancé ! Tout ça à cause de ce James Potter ! En effet lorsque son fiancé de nature très jalouse avait remarqué les tonnes de roses qui envahissaient sa maison, il s'était posé des questions surtout lorsqu'il avait vu le petit mot qui traînait avec : « _je vous invite ma chère et bien aimée Lily à une soirée au restaurant demain soir. James Potter ». _

Il s'était énervé et était retourné dans son appartement furieux. Et Lily était bien décidée à le récupérer pour son voyage à Rome dans deux jours et à mettre les points sur les « i » à cet abruti de James Potter.

Elle attrapa le téléphone qui trônait sur son bureau et appela le standard.

-Oui, Mademoiselle ? demanda l'hôtesse de l'accueil.

-Trouvez-moi tout de suite le numéro de James Potter !

-Mais, c'est une célébrité, je…

-j'ai dit TOUT DE SUITE !!

Et elle raccrocha. Cinq minutes après son téléphone sonnait et l'hôtesse lui donna le numéro du fameux James Potter. Lily composa directement le numéro. Le téléphone sonna, sonna, sonna et le répondeur se mit en route.

« _Bonjour ! Vous êtes bien sur le répondeur de James Potter, je suis sûrement à une réunion très importante et je ne peux donc malheureusement pas vous répondre. Laissez un message après le bip._ »

Lily trouva que son répondeur était aussi prétentieux que son propriétaire, elle laissa un message :

-Ici Lily Evans, je vous jure que si vous vous approchez de moi à moins de vingt mètres ou si j'entends encore parler de vous, je vous fais enfermer pour harcèlement !! Et c'est le seul avertissement que vous recevrez ! À bonne entendeur adieu et à jamais !

La directrice reposa une nouvelle fois le combiné du téléphone et laissa échapper un soupir. Ça faisait du bien. Mission suivante : réconciliation avec le fiancé.

Pendant ce temps, James Potter se désespérait chez Sirius des échecs de son opération séduction de Lily Evans.

-Tu vois bien que t'as aucune chance laisse tomber ! s'écria Sirius pour la millième fois cette semaine.

James laissa échapper le millionième soupir de la semaine.

-Parlons d'autre chose, je voudrais te demander un service.

-Toi me demander un service ! s'exclama James

-Oui.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Non attends laisse-moi deviner…dit-il avec un sourire en coin, tu veux des conseils pour faire craquer Remus !

-Un black ne demande jamais de conseil et surtout pas à un James Potter pas très doué ! répliqua Sirius légèrement vexé, comme si lui, le grand Sirius Black avait besoin de conseil en séduction !

-Ben qu'est-ce tu veux alors ? demanda le brun à lunettes, vexé aussi, comment ça il était pas doué ?

-Est-ce que tu peux venir au restaurant avec moi et Remus ce soir s'il te plaît ?

-Pour quoi faire ?

-Parce que si t'es pas là j'aurais jamais le courage d'avouer mes sentiments à Remus !

-Ça veut dire que je vais devoir t'écouter faire ta déclaration toute guimauve ?

Sirius lui jeta un regard noir, il digérait mal l'adjectif « guimauve » s'attachant à quelque chose le concernant.

-Hé oh ! Tu pourrais m'aider ! Qui est-ce qui t'as aidé pour les fleurs d'Evans, et son poème dans le resto et la chanson à la guitare, ainsi que la robe pailletée et l'autographe de son chanteur préféré et j'en passe !!

-Oui…enfin…bon ça va je vais t'aider !

Et le soir venu :

-Pourquoi on s'est tous réuni au restaurant ? On fête quelque chose ? demanda Remus

-Eh bien en fait Remus…commença Sirius

Mais il fut coupé dans son élan par James :

-Regardez !

Sirius lui jeta un regard noir, il n'y avait rien de plus important que sa déclaration et James venait de la mettre à l'eau.

-Non mais regardez ! continua James

Ils tournèrent la tête vers l'endroit qu'indiquait James, Lily Evans était assise souriante, rayonnante. Elle était en tête à tête avec un homme. James se décala pour voir de qui il s'agissait, il eut le souffle coupé, Lily Evans l'amour de sa vie depuis une semaine, _flirtait_ avec son pire ennemi, Severus Rogue.

* * *

**_Voilà, j'espère que vous avez trouvé ça aussi bien qu'avant. Merci de me faire part de vos commentaires dans une rewiew!! A la prochaine!!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Voilà enfin la suite! Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait attend_**_**re mais bon c'est la terminale et je suis "censée" bosser plus qu'avant. Bref voici donc le quatrième chapitre, un peu court peut-être mais bon c'est un nouveau chapitre quand même!! ^^**_

_**Ps: S'il te plaît tchingtchong ne te flingue je tiens à mes rewiews lol!!!

* * *

  
**_

_**Chapitre 4 :**_

James Potter avait trois ans, lorsqu'il découvrit au détour d'un grand magasin, l'amour de sa vie. C'était un petit ours marron avec un col vert et de grands yeux noirs. James allait poser la main sur l'objet de ses rêves mais un autre garçon fut plus rapide que lui, un garçon qui lui dit s'appeler Severus Rogue après que James eut appelé sa mère au secours.

James Potter avait six ans lorsque Rogue s'assit à la place qu'il voulait à l'école. Il avait de la chance d'être à côté de la jolie Alice.

James Potter avait dix ans lorsque son premier œil au beurre noir apparut causé par une bagarre avec…Severus Rogue.

James Potter avait quinze ans lorsqu'il eut ses deux premières heures de colle avec…Severus Rogue

James Potter avait dix-sept lorsque Severus Rogue lui envoya son plat de spaghettis à la figure

James Potter avait dix-huit lorsqu'il riposta avec un plat d'épinards.

Pour toutes ces raisons et plein d'autres, James Potter détestait, haïssait, exécrait Severus Rogue.

Et ce encore plus si c'était possible depuis que Lily lui criant dessus au restaurant par qu'il avait interrompu son dîner aux chandelles, lui avait appris « avec une douceur extrême » qu'il était son fiancé. Résultat c'était le quatrième jour qu'il passait au lit. Sirius et Remus venaient le voir tous les jours, Remus essayait de le consoler et Sirius essayait de le faire bouger.

La sonnerie du téléphone retentit, James tout en maugréant contre cette maudite invention se leva et alla le décrocher :

-Allo ? dit-il

-JAMES POTTER !!!!!! hurla le combiné

James décida que cette invention était décidément très dangereuse, éloignant le combiné de son oreille.

-Oui ? demanda t-il innocemment

-J'espère que vous vous souvenez de mon existence ?

-Bien sûr, Madame MC Gonagall vous êtes celle qui fournit l'argent pour mon défilé.

-C'est exact, défilé qui aura lieu dans un mois.

-Oui tout à fait répondit James content qu'elle se soit calmée.

-Dans un mois, oui….ET JE PEUX SAVOIR CE QUE VOUS FICHEZ ENCORE AU LIT ! RETOURNEZ DIRECTEMENT AU TRAVAIL ET QUE CA SAUTE !!

-Mais…je n'ai pas encore trouvé de mannequin pour…

-J'EN AI RIEN A FAIRE ! IL N'Y A PAS DE MAIS QUI TIENNE, RETOURNEZ TRAVAILLER !!!

Et elle raccrocha. James se frotta l'oreille, elle n'y allait pas de main morte la vieille. Mais elle avait raison il fallait qu'il retourne travailler sinon elle était capable de lui flanquer un procès sur le dos pour paresse.

Il se remit à marmonner et partit se doucher tout en pensant au moyen qu'il avait pour convaincre sa Lily jolie de devenir mannequin pour lui. Après plusieurs heures passées sous sa douche il devait bien avouer qu'il ne trouvait aucune solution. Il poussa un énorme soupir et décida de se rendre à son travail.

Arrivé devant le bâtiment, il montra son passe et entra, l'hôtesse d'accueil Narcissa Black cousine de Sirius que James avait pistonné pour ce travail lui fit un joli sourire :

-Il y a une invitée qui vous attend dans votre bureau.

-Ah…très bien répondit James, cela devait sans doute être MC Gonagall qui voulait encore lui crier dessus.

Il traîna les pieds dans l'escalier et ouvrit la porte de son bureau. Assise sur son siège et regardant par la fenêtre, trônait Lily Evans dans toute sa splendeur. Lorsqu'elle entendit la porte, elle se retourna, ses magnifiques yeux émeraude étaient presque noirs de colère.

Aïe qu'est-ce que James avait encore pu bien faire. Il ne le savait pas pour l'instant, il tenta donc un simple :

-Bonjour.

-Bonjour, répondit la flamboyante rousse, mes patrons ont eu vent du fait que vous me proposiez un poste de mannequin.

-Oui…

Lily était de mauvaise humeur mais pas précisément contre James, plus contre ces patrons. Le brun se sentit rassuré.

-J'accepte donc.

-C'est vrai ? rayonna James

-Hep, hep deux minutes mon cher, j'accepte en contrepartie d'un salaire normal de mannequin….

-Bien évidemment et…

-Et de l'exclusivité de toutes vos créations termina Lily.

* * *

**_Voilà voilà, j'espère que ça vous plait toujours autant ^^!! Rewiews please!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Excusez-moi pour ce retard, je suis vraiment désolée mais... les excuses habituelles, les devoirs, les cours et le reste... Voilà en tout cas je souhaite de bonnes fêtes à tous! _**

**_Bonne lecture  
_**

_**Chapitre 5 :**_

Remus dormait tranquillement. Cela faisait deux jours qu'il n'avait pas dormi suffisamment à cause d'un reportage. Mais là il était bien, sa respiration était régulière du moins elle l'était jusqu'à ce qu'un objet volant non identifié ne lui tombe dessus…

Il se releva en sursaut, et identifia l'objet volant non identifié comme étant son meilleur ami Sirius…

-Mais ça va pas ! je dormais super bien ! qu'est-ce que t'as Sirius ?

-On a été pris !! hurla le brun

-Quoi ? demanda Remus encore endormi

-On a été pris !! répéta Sirius sur le même ton

-hein ?

Dur de la feuille le Remus au réveil…

-On a été pris pour faire le reportage sur James !!

-Non ?

-Si ! affirma le réveillé

Remus se leva d'un coup

-Mais c'est génial !

-Trop bien tu veux dire ! renchérit Sirius

Et il entraîna le châtain dans une danse de la joie (_vous aussi vous avez droit de les accompagner, allez on lève les bras et on crie yes !yes ! tout en sautant sur place :p). _Ils finirent en éclatant de rire, totalement essoufflés. C'est à ce moment-là que Remus sourit, et c'est à ce moment-là que Sirius ne pu résister, il l'embrassa…

XXX

James tournait en rond dans son bureau, comment faire ? comment faire ? merde comment faire !! D'un côté il avait promis à Sirius et Remus le reportage sur son défilé, et d'un autre côté il avait besoin de Lily comme mannequin et puis comme ça il pourrait la voir tous les jours… Mais en même temps Mc Gonagall acceptait pour Sirius et Remus mais elle acceptait pour d'autres journalistes en même temps, personne n'avait l'exclusivité, comme ça le défilé apparaissait dans plusieurs magazines…Il ne savait absolument pas quoi faire.. Il fallait prévenir Mc Gonagall d'abord. Il s'assit et décrocha le téléphone

-Mme Mc Gonagall c'est James

-Ça y est, vous vous êtes remis au boulot ? Vous avez trouvé une mannequin ? demanda d'un ton ironique la productrice

-Eh bien c'est-à dire que..

-Que quoi ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore comme problème existentiel !

-Mais rien, enfin si…c'est juste que la mannequin que j'ai trouvé demande l'exclusivité de mon défilé pour le magazine Nana… et… déclara James lentement

-Pour le magazine Nana ?!! Mais c'est génial grâce à ça le défilé va avoir un succès fou ! s'enthousiasma Mc Gonagall

-Ah bon ? Vous êtes sure ?

-Absolument acceptez !

Et elle raccrocha, d'un côté le problème de James était résolu, d'un autre côté il allait falloir prévenir Sirius et Remus que pour leur reportage ça allait être raté. Il poussa un gros soupir en composant le numéro de leur appartement.

XXX

Sirius enleva le T-shirt de Remus et l'envoya balader au fond de la chambre. Remus attrapa le cou du brun et l'attira vers lui pour l'embrasser passionnément, Sirius approfondit le baiser tout en caressant le torse du châtain. Il laissa ensuite sa bouche se plonger dans le cou de Remus qui laissa échapper un soupir de plaisir. Les mains du brun se firent plus baladeuses et elles atteignirent le pantalon de Remus. Et le téléphone sonna. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois, quatre fois. A la quatrième sonnerie Sirius laissa échapper un flot d'injures et se leva pour décrocher l'objet maudit :

-Allo ? déclara t-il d'une voix meurtrière

-Ah Sirius, c'est James, je vois à ta voix que tu est déjà au courant.

-Au courant de quoi ? demanda le brun en oubliant sa voix meurtrière

-Ben.. pourquoi t'avais une voix méchante ?

-Parce que tu me déranges

-Ah donc t'es pas au courant…

-Mais au courant de quoi !! s'énerva Sirius

-Lily a l'exclusivité sur mon défilé..

-Ah ce n'est que ça… de toute façon avec Remus on a décidé de prendre des vacances..

-Des vacances ? s'étonnèrent deux voix, celle de James au bout du fil et celle de Remus qui se tenait à côté de Sirius

-Oui sourit Sirius, des vacances en amoureux

Et il raccrocha tandis que Remus l'embrassait…

_**Voilà c'est fini ! Vous m'en voulez pour les coupures sadiques XD ? Comme c'est noël je me fais pardonner avec un petit bonus : le coin des personnages et en plus une fin heureuse et non sadique ^^ !!**_

Sirius : J'adore la fin ^^ !

Remus : Moi aussi

James : Moi pas du tout ! Pourquoi eux, ils ont le droit d'être heureux et pas moi ?

Leyya09 : Ben t'as le mannequin que tu voulais ça te suffit pas comme cadeau de noël ?

James : Non ! Moi je voulais Lily tout court ! Pourquoi tu me fais tant souffrir !! _(avec une voix de théâtre dramatique)_

Leyya09 : Tu ne crois pas que t'exagères ? En plus ce n'est pas ma faute

James : Pas ta faute ? C'est toi l'auteur !

Leyya09 : C'est le grand tout qui le veut ainsi

James : T'as pêté un cable ou quoi ?

Remus : Elle fait peut-être partie du secte

James: tu crois?

Sirius: Mais non, c'est un truc dans la famille pirate vous connaissez pas?

Remus: Euh non

Sirius: C'est un dessin animé

Remus: Tu regardes les dessins animés toi?

Sirius: Nan..enfin si des fois

Remus éclata de rire

James : Pitié auteur de pacotille, écrit le prochain chapitre sans culture débile et sans guimauve avec les deux là _(en montrant Sirius et Remus) _ avec moi et Lily, par contre, t'as le droit, c'est même conseillé !!


	6. Chapter 6

**_hey! je sais cela fait extrèmement longtemps que je n'ai pas publié... Mais il faut croire qu'il n'y a qu'avant les bacs blancs que j'ai de l'inspiration XD! Et vu les autres fics je suis pas la seule ^^!! Donc voici le nouveau chapitre à partir de là l'histoire va entrer dans une tout autre dimension (pas parallèle je précise XD), c'était pas du tout mon idée de départ, mais bon l'inspiration se commande pas !_**

**_Sur ce Bonne lecture:

* * *

_**_**Chapitre 6 :**_

James regarda le ciel bleu sans nuage et fit un grand sourire. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il était d'excellente humeur, bon c'est vrai Sirius et Remus étaient partis en vacances en Italie et lui manquaient mais il y avait des compensations. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il travaillait avec Lily Evans ! Bon c'était vrai aussi que son grrr de grrr de fiancé traînait dans les parages, mais il travaillait avec Lily Evans ! Il travaillait avec Lily Evans !! Durant toute la semaine il avait affiché le plus beau sourire idiot dont il avait le secret, il était tellement heureux qu'il n'avait même pas répondu au piques de Rogue. Sa robe avançait rapidement car l'inspiration était revenue en même temps que le contrat d'embauche de Lily Evans. Le défilée allait se dérouler dans deux semaines et tout était presque prêt. Tout allait merveilleusement bien jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un frappe à sa porte. James se demanda qui pouvait bien venir si tard, il était presque onze heures. Il se leva et ouvrit.

-James !

C'était Regulus Black, crénom de nom qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien fiche là !

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ! dit James sur un ton très peu cordial

-Dis-moi où est Sirius, il faut absolument que je lui parle ! s'écria le cadet des Black

-Il est pas ici, il est parti en vacances avec son petit ami.

Regulus grimaça au petit ami puis se tut. Il regarda James un moment puis lui demanda :

-Je peux entrer, s'il te plaît ?

James le regardait toujours avec les sourcils froncés, il réfléchit un moment puis se dit qu'après c'était quand même le frère de Sirius, même après ce qu'il avait fait… il se poussa pour le laisser entrer. S'il avait su jusqu'où cela allait le mener, il lui aurait claqué la porte au nez, mais James était un optimiste de nature et Regulus rentra dans l'appartement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda James

-J'ai des gros problèmes, il faut absolument que je puisse joindre Sirius.

James lui tendit le numéro de l'hôtel où les deux tourtereaux se trouvaient et Regulus composa le numéro…

XXX

-Tu vas arrêter de tourner en rond ! s'écria Lily

-Je tourne en rond si je veux ! répliqua Rogue, je ne comprends toujours pas comment tu as pu accepter ce poste de mannequin !

-Je l'ai fait parce que j'étais obligé, et finalement je trouve ça très amusant.

Rogue s'arrêta de tourner en rond et fronça les sourcils en regardant Lily

-Comment ça très amusant ?

Lily se retint de lui balancer les classeurs qui s'étalaient sur son bureau à la figure, cela n'aurait pas fait très mature… Mais comprenait là aussi cela faisait une semaine qu'elle travaillait pour Potter et Severus n'avait pas arrêté de la harceler, il était énervé pour ci, il l'était pour ça, si ça continuait elle allait vraiment piquer une CRISE !!! Mais elle respira fortement et essaya de changer de sujet.

Il partirait en voyage juste après le défilé, il partait pour l'Espagne finalement, Lily trouvait ça plus romantique ! Et elle était absolument ravie de l'hôtel qu'ils avaient réservé…

XXX

Il faisait nuit, il était un peu saoul, il marchait pas très droit mais pas au point de tomber étalé sur le trottoir ou de ne pas retrouver le chemin de sa maison. Il avança, il en avait encore pour un moment, il préféra prendre un chemin plus court et plus calme, et puis à cette heure-ci il ne risquait rien, il n'y avait que les poivrots comme lui dehors. Grossière erreur. Il sentit le coup plus qu'il ne le vit. Il tomba à genou par terre et l'un de ses agresseurs le frappa dans le dos. Il cogna le sol. Sa tête fit un bruit métallique. Il reçut d'autre coup, de nombreux coups, il ne se rappelait que d'un goût désagréable dans la bouche, le goût du sang. Il eut le temps de relever le menton et de l'apercevoir Lui, le dominant de sa hauteur. Il n'avait jamais pensé à Lui comme sa, il n'avait jamais pensé que ça se passerait comme ça, il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il deviendrait pire qu'eux.

Dans une toute autre nuit, il se réveilla en sursaut.

* * *

**_En espérant que ça vous plaise toujours autant ^^!! Rewiews????_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_hey! Voilà la suite! _**

**_Bonne lecture ( une surprise vous attends en bas :p)

* * *

_**_**Chapitre 7 :**_

Sirius ouvrit les yeux, et en rencontra deux brillants, plein d'inquiétude :

-ça va ? demanda Remus, tu poussais des cris dans ton sommeil

-Oui oui, ça va c'est rien qu'un cauchemar

-t'es sur t'as l'air bouleversé..

-Mais oui ne t'inquiètes pas répondit Sirius. Il est quelle heure d'ailleurs ?

-Onze heures, tu te rappelles, on s'est couché tôt parce qu'on doit se lever à quatre heures pour la visite.

-Ah oui.. c'est vrai

Sirius allait se remettre sous les couvertures lorsque le téléphone sonna. Il décrocha. En entendant sa voix, il eut ce goût métallique au fond de la gorge. Ce goût de sang…

XXX

Il tomba à genou, pour une fois ce n'était pas Lui, qui dominait les autres. Il avait rarement compris quel rôle il jouait dans l'histoire du destin. Aujourd'hui il savait, il n'était qu'un pion que les autres avaient façonné à leur image. Il pensait qu'en les aidant, en devenant Lui, il aurait le choix, mais aujourd'hui il avait compris qu'ici personne n'avait le choix. Le seul qui avait choisi, et qui avait échappé à la main de la fatalité, c'était Sirius. Mais Lui n'était pas Sirius…

XXX

Mr Black ouvrit lentement les rideaux du séjour, pour pourvoir regarder la rue sans être vu.

-Ça doit être bientôt fini, dit Mrs Black

-Hum

-Mais est-ce que c'était vraiment la meilleure des choses à faire ?

-Il le méritait.

-C'est pas une raison répondit Mrs Black

Son mari tourna la tête vers elle et lui jeta un regard hostile. Mrs Black ne soutint pas ce regard, elle baissa les yeux, elle savait que de toutes façons ici, elle avait tort. Il y avait longtemps qu'elle l'avait compris. Elle regrettait amèrement d'être tombée d'accord avec lui quelques années plus tôt. Si elle ne lui avait pas dit ce qu'il se passait, il ne serait pas intervenu et tout aurait été différent. Elle comprenait aujourd'hui que tout était de sa faute et que c'était de sa faute aussi si Sirius avait fui de la maison à ses seize ans.

Mr Black s'agita, une voiture venait de s'arrêter devant la maison. Elle se gara, et éteignit ses phares, les occupants ne bougèrent pas de leurs places. Mr Black attendit cinq minutes et sortit. Le conducteur et son passager, vinrent à sa rencontre, une enveloppe passa de main en main. Ensuite ils ouvrirent le coffre, il était bâillonné, les occupants aidèrent Mr Black à le transporter dans la maison, puis ils repartirent. Lui resta là ligoté sur une chaise. C'était il y a trois jours, aujourd'hui il avait encore peur.

XXX

James ne comprenait rien à rien. Bon c'est vrai que dans les histoires compliquées en général il ne comprenait pas grand chose, il suivait le mouvement. Mais bon là, il était scié, il avait fait rentrer Regulus parce qu'il avait un gros problème mais celui-ci était reparti en disant que finalement tout allait bien. Il poussa un gros soupir, dur la vie… il ne savait pas encore à quel point…

* * *

_**J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours!!**_

_**Un petit bonus, le/la premier(e) à me dire qui est "LUI" aura le droit à un one-shot avec l'idée principale qu'il/elle veut ^^!  
**_

_**Bonne chance**_

_**PS: Rewiews pleaseeeeeee!  
**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Hey! Pour fêter la fin de mes exams de baccalauréat un nouveau chapitre!!! _**

**_Et bravo à Yawee qui a trouvé que Lui=Regulus ^^!!_**

**_Si vous découvrez des problèmes d'incohérence dans ce chapitre dites le moi parce que j'écris à l'inspiration et rien n'était donc prévu à la base... !!_**

**_Sur ce Bonne lecture!

* * *

_**_**Chapitre 8 :**_

-Regulus ! Où est donc passé ton frère ?

-J'en sais rien maman, répondit Regulus, je crois qu'il était dans la bibliothèque avec son ami Vincent machin…

Mrs Black retourna sur ses pas vers la bibliothèque. Quel casse pied ce Vincent à chaque fois qu'il venait on ne voyait plus Sirius pendant des heures, ou des jours lorsque l'autre s'invitait à dormir… Elle bougonna tout en enfonçant la porte de la bibliothèque, mais elle se coupa net, son visage devint rouge puis blême, elle laissa échapper un coassement…

-Attends maman…je…bégaya Sirius

Mais Mrs Black laissa échapper un hurlement, elle chassa Vincent et enferma Sirius dans la bibliothèque. Sirius martela la porte de coup de poing, se défonça l'épaule à essayer de l'ouvrir mais rien n'y fit. Il resta enfermé trois jours dans cette bibliothèque, il hésita plusieurs fois à se jeter par la fenêtre, mais au fond c'était peut-être ce que sa mère attendait alors il ne le fit pas…

_-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans cette bibliothèque avec Vincent ? demanda Remus_

_-On s'embrassait…_

_-Je comprends que cela l'est choquée même si sa réaction était un peu démesurée, mais quel est le rapport avec l'appel de ton frère ?_

Depuis ce jour, sa mère ne le regardait plus dans les yeux, son frère lui lançait des regards noirs, et son père le regardait avec dégoût. Aussi lorsqu'il revint ce soir-là de l'école et qu'il les vit tous lui sourire, il sut qu'il y avait un problème. Mrs Black lui dit de déposer ses affaires et que, quelqu'un l'attendait dans le grand salon. Il fit ce qu'on lui avait dit et entra dans le salon suivit de sa famille qui avait un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Ah ! Il est enfin arrivé s'exclama une grande dame coiffée élégamment.

À côté d'elle se tenait une jeune femme qui devait sans doute avoir le même âge que Sirius et qui souriait timidement.

-Sirius je te présente Alicia, vous allez-vous marier, déclara Mr Black le plus innocemment du monde…

_-Vous mariez !!! s'exclama Remus_

_Pour toute réponse Sirius poussa un gros soupir…_

_-Oui, c'était le début des ennuis…_

_-Mais tu as accepté ? demanda Remus_

_-Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'avoir une bague au doigt ?! s'énerva Sirius_

_-Je demandais juste…_

Sirius avait commencé à boire, il passait ces derniers jours de célibataires à boire… mais un jour le vrai Sirius refit surface, il hurla à l'injustice, se révolta, cassa quelques verres, quelques assiettes, quelques meubles… et rechuta… et se remit à boire… jusqu'à ce jour…

_-Quel jour ?_

_-le jour où tout a basculé…_

Il faisait nuit, Sirius était un peu saoul, il marchait pas très droit mais pas au point de tomber étalé sur le trottoir ou de ne pas retrouver le chemin de la maison des Black. Il avança, il en avait encore pour un moment, il préféra prendre un chemin plus court et plus calme, et puis à cette heure-ci il ne risquait rien, il n'y avait que les poivrots comme lui dehors. Grossière erreur. Il sentit le coup plus qu'il ne le vit. Il tomba à genou par terre et Macnair fils le frappa dans le dos. Il cogna le sol. Sa tête fit un bruit métallique. Il reçut d'autre coup, de nombreux coups, il ne se rappelait que d'un goût désagréable dans la bouche, le goût du sang. Il eut le temps de relever le menton et de l'apercevoir, Regulus, le dominant de sa hauteur. Il n'avait jamais pensé à son frère comme sa, il n'avait jamais pensé que ça se passerait comme ça, il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il deviendrait pire que ses parents…

Pour lui Regulus avait encore sa part d'innocence, pour lui Regulus n'était pas totalement corrompu par les idées sombres de ses parents mais il fallait croire qu'il se trompait…Et lourdement…

* * *

_**Voilà voilà! Au prochain chapitre la fin sur l'histoire de Sirius (sauf si je change d'avis ^^)! Rewiews please ! ^^**_

_**PS: désolée pour les fautes il est tard, je me suis levée tôt et j'ai eu histoire comme exam ce matin !  
**_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Youhou! Je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre (qui est court dsl...); mais quand même un nouveau chapitre ^^!_**

**_Bonne lecture

* * *

_**_**Chapitre 9 :**_

Sirius après être resté évanoui dans la ruelle, se releva. Il avait mal, mal partout. Il comprit que s'il revenait au manoir des Black, il ne serait plus Sirius. Il serait le gentil fils de Mr et Mme Black, le futur époux d'Alicia… Il savait aussi que s'il rentrait sans essayer de changer, son père serait en colère et ce ne serait pas seulement trois coups de poing dans une ruelle sombre. Alors il ne rentra pas. Il était Sirius et rien au monde ne pourrait lui faire changer d'avis, il alla sonner chez James un ami d'enfance qui avait déménagé de l'autre côté de la ville. Il n'eut pas besoin de s'expliquer et d'ailleurs James n'obligea jamais Sirius à parler. Les parents de James comprirent les grandes lignes, ils furent très sympathiques avec Sirius. Et un jour Sirius leur fit confiance et leur raconta l'histoire. Les parents de James l'inscrirent ensuite à l'école Poudlard où il rencontra Remus. Et tout se passa pour le mieux jusqu'à ce que Regulus téléphone.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? demanda Remus

-S'en sortir…

-C'est à dire ?

-Mon père lui a fait le même coup qu'à moi lorsqu'il lui a dit qu'il voulait se marier avec quelqu'un d'autre que celle que mon père a choisie.

-Et je suppose que ton père n'a pas apprécié…

-Pas vraiment, apparemment il a eu le droit à la ruelle mais aussi à un séjour de trois jours dans la cave.

-Hum… ce n'est pas légale, si on appelle la police, il pourront faire quelque chose déclara Remus

-Mon père est la police… répondit d'un air cynique Sirius

-Je croyais qu'il s'occupait d'un journal

-Oui mais il donne des subventions à la police…

-On ferait mieux de rentrer et d'en parler avec James.

XXX

Trois jours plus tard, ils étaient tous dans l'appartement de James à chercher une solution et à essayer de contacter Regulus, tandis que l'heure du défilé arrivait à grands pas…

-Mais eh! s'écria James

-Oui ? répondirent les deux autres

-Qui a des relations avec les patrons de tous les journaux quel que soit leur rubrique ?

-Je ne vois pas de qui tu parles déclara Sirius

-Qui est une terreur chez tous les journalistes car elle vise toujours juste ? Qui a détrôné l'ancien patron du _Daily Star _en révelant au monde entier qu'il était un criminel ? Et qui est ma futur mannequin ? sourit James

-LILY ! s'exclamèrent les deux autres.

* * *

**_Encore désolée pour la longueur de ce chapitre mais je trouvais ça génial de couper là ^^! (moi et mes délires sadiques :p). En tout cas j'espère que cela vous plaît toujours autant et je vous rassure la période sombre de l'histoire est passé maintenant tout va aller pour le mieux... enfin je pense ^^! Rewiewwssssssss please ^^!_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Hey_**! _**Chers lecteurs, voici la suite histoire de fêter (dignement) mes dix-huits ans! (et oui je suis vieille et oui je me fais des cadeaux toute seule ^^!)**_

_**Bref ^^! Bonne lecture!!!!

* * *

**_

_**Chapitre 10 :**_

Lily se tourna et se retourna, pensant que l'horrible sonnerie de la porte d'entrée faisait partie de ses rêves. Elle se tourna et se retourna pensant que l'espèce de débile qui sonnait allait abandonner. Finalement elle dut se rendre à l'évidence en se tournant et se retournant que le débile qui sonnait était persévérant. Elle se leva, enfila une robe de chambre et suivit lentement le couloir qui menait à la porte d'entrée. Elle était crevée, les derniers jours avaient été très fatiguants à cause du défilé et de son boulot chez _Nana_, en plus hier elle était sorti avec Severus et était rentré tard. En fait cela faisait à peine une heure qu'elle dormait. Elle se renfrogna et ouvrit la porte d'entrée. Et la referma aussitôt. La sonnette se remit en marche.

-Lily ! ouvre-nous ! s'écria l'horrible voix de James Potter

Lily qui sentait poindre une affreuse migraine, entrebâilla la porte

-Il y a intérêt que ce soit un meurtre sinon je jure que j'en commettrais un...

Sirius, Remus et l'horrible James grimacèrent.

-Quoi ? Il y vraiment un meurtre ? Vous avez tué qui ?

Les trois amis rentrèrent et expliquèrent l'histoire de Sirius à Lily et ce qu'il attendait exactement d'elle.

-Et vous pouviez pas venir demain matin non ? Fallait absolument me réveiller dans la nuit ! s'énerva Lily

-Eh ben c'est à dire… commença James

-Quoi ? grogna la rousse

Elle le sentait ce qu'il allait dire n'allait pas lui plaire, mais alors pas du tout.

-Il y a une réception demain au manoir de mes parents pour annoncer le futur mariage de mon frère avec je ne sais quelle héritière d'une énorme fortune. Déclara Sirius

-Et ?

-Mes parents habitent assez loin…

-Et ? commença à s'énerver Lily

-Il y a cinq petites heures de vol… finit l'horrible ET affreux James

XXX

Lily avait la haine. Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots, elle avait la haine et encore plus lorsque cette imbécile de Potter (oui il était descendu de grade) lui fit un sourire crispé pour la détendre, ce qui d'ailleurs ne marchait pas du tout. Elle détestait l'avion ! Elle avait pris des somnifères, mais juste la moitié, elle voulait voir la mort en face **(1)**...

Remus était à sa gauche et Sirius à côté de Remus. Eux semblaient tout à fait supporter le vol. Elle respira à fond. Le pire c'était qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à prévenir Severus…elle lui avait juste laissé un message sur son portable… Elle voyait d'ici le tableau… il ressemblait beaucoup à une nature morte… sans nature.

Elle resta là assise les doigts crispés sur le rebord de son siège à ruminer des pensées noires durant les cinq heures de vol. Et puis enfin ils arrivèrent à destination.

Il était dix heures du matin, ils avaient donc l'après-midi pour se reposer, James avait d'ailleurs réservé un hôtel à cet effet. Ils passèrent donc l'après-midi à dormir chacun dans leurs chambres.

XXX

Lily après s'être reposé et surtout avoir retrouvé cette bonne vieille terre, se sentait déjà beaucoup mieux. Hélas pour elle, son moral retomba lorsqu'elle vit la robe que Sirius voulait qu'elle porte.

-Non ! Non ! et non ! Je ne porterais pas cette horreur !

-Lily tu vas pas commencer à faire des chichis, je ne vois pas ce qu'elle a cette robe.

-Mais elle est horrible ! Regarde-moi cette coupe, cette couleur c'est une robe pour bonne sœur ! En plus elle date d'au moins trois ans ! Elle est carrément obsolète !!

-Mais… commença Remus

-Il n'y a pas de mais ! Si je mets ça c'est la fin de ma carrière dans la mode !

Après plusieurs heures de discours acharnés, les trois garçons durent se rendre à l'évidence, Lily ne mettrait pas cette robe. Et après encore trois autre heures de discussion sur la route à suivre, ils arrivèrent enfin devant le manoir des Black. Lily laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise devant l'ampleur de la demeure…

XXX

Severus venait de rentrer de son travail, il était fatigué, écoeuré et énervé. Ses élèves, il était professeur de maths dans un lycée très réputé, étaient de pire en pire et ne le craignaient presque plus…mais où allez le monde ?! Il s'allongea sur son sofa et vit que son répondeur clignotait. Il appuya sur le bouton et écouta le message.

_« Euh Severus ? … C'est Lily tu es là ? Bon apparemment non… J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle.. Je suis obligé de faire un déplacement professionnel et je ne serais pas là les deux prochains jours. A bientôt alors. »_

Bon elle ne serait pas là les deux prochains, c'est pas grave, il allait pouvoir s'occuper un peu des préparatifs de leur mariage comme ça. Euh…attendez… déplacement professionnel ??!! Mais elle travaillait avec Potter !

* * *

_**Eh oui je suis méchante avec le pauvre Severus! Je le sais niark niark (sous-entendu rire sadique) et oui je suis méchante avec vous pauvre petit lecteur reniark niark ^^! C'est pas ma faute j'adore couper à ces moment-là! **_

_**Mais vous avez le droit de m'envoyer des rewiews quand même! ^^c'est même conseillé!**_

_**A la prochaine!**_


	11. Chapter 11

**_Je suis désolée pour cette énorme retard mais j'ai un énorme problème de connexion_**... **_J'ai quand même réussi à survivre à trois semaines sans internet... OUI OUI!! TROIS SEMAINES!!! XD! Enfin bref voici le nouveau chapitre et une surprise vous attend à la fin_**

**_Bonne lecture

* * *

_**_**Chapitre 11 :**_

L'atmosphère était retombée, la température d'ailleurs, atteignait sûrement les moins dix degrés. James se sentait étrangement petit devant le père de Sirius. D'abord parce qu'il était très grand et d'une carrure carrée qui imposait le respect mais surtout parce qu'en ce moment il leur jetait des regards noirs à tous les deux.

-Je répète ma question mademoiselle Evans avez-vous des preuves de ce que vous avancez ? dit-il en fixant Lily

Lily, elle, n'avait pas peur, elle était habitué à appuyer sa position et après tout n'était-elle pas la directrice la plus tyrannique de tous les temps ?

-Oui monsieur Black

-Et lesquelles ?

-Deux témoins, vos deux fils.

Et c'est à ce moment là que Monsieur Black remarqua que son fils Regulus avait disparu. Remus et Sirius pendant qu'ils parlaient en avaient profité pour l'aider à sortir en douce. Monsieur Black courut vers ses vigiles à l'entrée pour qu'ils essayent de les rattraper, pendant ce temps Lily et James se carapatèrent en sortant par le jardin.

-Pfiou, on a eu chaud ! dit James

-Quelle maison immense !

-Eu… Lily t'as entendu ce que j'ai dit ?

-Oui oui…

-Tu vas me dire que t'as pas eu peur de tout ?

-Ben non, monsieur Potter, moi je suis pas une grosse pleurnicharde qui met trois plombes à agir s'énerva Lily

-À agir ?

-Oui à agir ! répliqua t-elle

Evidemment Lily ne pensait pas à cette façon-là d'agir, et elle ne comprit ce à quoi penser James que quand il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Curieusement elle mit plus de temps à réagir qu'elle ne voulait bien l'admettre. Elle le repoussa et détourna la tête. Et là… le choc… qui l'as fixé de deux yeux ahuris ?...

XXX

-Vous êtes sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? demanda Regulus

-Eh bien… c'est la seule qu'on avait en réserve… répondit Sirius

Regulus baissa la tête, il avait peur cela se voyait, et les deux autres se demandaient vraiment ce qu'il allait arriver si jamais ils se faisaient rattraper.

Il réussirent à rejoindre leur hôtel sans encombres, il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre le lendemain que se soit l'heure d'aller à l'aéroport.

Mais leur tranquille soirée de repos fut interrompue par l'arrivée de trois personnes… Trois personnes ? Trois personnes…. Lily, James et Severus qui après avoir écouté le message de Lily, avait cherché des renseignements partout et avait finit par dénicher où le maudit James Potter se cachait. Il s'était alors empressé de rejoindre sa bien-aimée… qui n'avait plus l'air d'être sa bien-aimée au vu de leurs hurlements respectifs. Auquels s'ajoutait ceux de James…

Regulus, Sirius et Remus ne voulant surtout pas participer à cette éprouvante conversation rejoignirent leurs chambres respectives. Et essayèrent tant bien que mal de s'endormir malgré les grognements et autres hurlements de la chambre à côté.

XXX

-Comment as-tu pu me faire ça Lily ?

-Mais puisque je te dis que c'est cet abruti qui m'a sauté dessus ! répliqua Lily

-Excuse-moi intervint James, mais tu as mis du temps à ré-AGIR !

Lily lui lança un regard noir et s'apprêta à lui hurler dessus, mais elle entendit un gémissement étouffé.

-Vous avez entendu ?

-Oui répondit Severus

-Cela venait de la chambre de Regulus compléta James

Il se précipitèrent tous les trois vers la porte et durent se rendre compte qu'il était trop tard. Le lit de Regulus était vide et la fenêtre était grande ouverte.

-Il faut prévenir Sirius.

-Merde.

* * *

(le petit 1 du chapitre 10 correspondait a une blague de penelope bagieu dailleurs allez voir son site surper tripant ^^: )

**_Merci d'avoir lu et une surprise pour ceux qui veulent:_**

**_la publication de mon premier lemon "je le veux" un SiriusxRemus _**

**_Voilà!_**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Hey ! Me revoilà!! Dis donc je suis déçue... j'ai pas reçu beaucoup de rewiews pour le dernier chapitre... ça vous plaît plus? Faut le dire !! ^^_**

* * *

_**Chapitre 12 :**_

Lily, James, Severus et Remus avaient pris l'avion et attendaient inquiets le retour de Sirius dans l'appartement de Remus. Severus avait été mis au courant de la situation et avait décidé de prend part au sauvetage de Regulus. En effet Regulus et lui était ami à Poudlard et il n'avait plus du tout de nouvelles de lui depuis des années. Enfin tout cela rendait James Potter de merveilleuse humeur….

-Mais Remus !

-Non, non et non James, je ne vais pas mettre Severus à la porte parce que soi-disant le fait d'embrasser Lily serait considéré comme une atteinte à la pudeur !

-S'il te plaît Rem's !!!!!!

-Non.

James laissa échapper un long soupir… il était vraiment pressé que Sirius revienne et mette Severus à la porte. La porte d'entrée sonna à ce moment-là, et James sourit, quant on parle du loup…

Sirius entra suivi de près par Regulus, ils abhorraient tous les deux un magnifique cocard mais avaient un magnifique sourire aux lèvres.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?! s'inquiéta Remus

-Un problème de communication sourit Sirius.

XXX

Après que Regulus est disparu de sa chambre, Sirius avait décidé de le retrouver tout seul en faisant promettre aux autres de ne pas l'attendre et de prendre l'avion sans lui. C'est une histoire de famille comme il avait dit. Le brun emprunta donc une voiture à l'hôtel et reprit le chemin du manoir des Black. Seulement à mi-chemin il vit un tout autre brun marchant sur le côté de la route. Sirius s'arrêta et se jeta sur Regulus.

-Mais ça ne va pas de partir comme ça ! s'énerva t-il on a crut que Père était revenu te chercher !

Regulus laissa échapper un grognement de douleur, il saignait au pied.

-Comment tu t'es fait ça ? demanda Sirius

-En sautant par la fenêtre… répondit Regulus

Cela expliquait le gémissement étouffé qu'avait entendu les trois autres.

-Mais pourquoi tu es parti ?

-Je ne mérite pas d'être heureux.

-Pardon ?

-Tout est de ma faute, s'expliqua Regulus, c'est moi qui t'es poursuivi, c'est à cause de moi que tu es parti, c'est à cause de moi que tu as été déshérité. Je ne mérite pas ton pardon. Si je rentre et que j'épouse celle que Père a choisi, il te laisseront tranquille.

Sirius resta choqué pendant une minute et avec un grand sourire enfonça son poing dans la figure de Regulus.

-Mais ça va pas !!!! s'énerva celui-ci et Sirius éclata de rire

-Comme ça …

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir car Regulus répliqua. Ils se regardèrent tous les deux et éclatèrent de rire, faut dire qu'ils avaient l'air vraiment bêtes assis dans le fossé et avec deux yeux devenant jaunes…

-Avec que tu m'interromps, je disais maintenant je me suis vengé, on est quitte dit Sirius.

Regulus sourit et ils rentrèrent tous les deux dans la voiture.

-Au fait avec qui tu voulais vraiment te marier ? demanda Sirius

Regulus rougit en répondant :

-Nymphadora Tonks.

XXX

-Donc, proposa Sirius après avoir fini son histoire, vous restez tous manger ici pour fêter ça !

Sa proposition fut accueilli par quatre cris de joie et un regard glacial de James. Et la soirée se passa merveilleusement bien. Sauf la fin constata Remus en voyant James et Severus endormit sur son canapé, Regulus dans sa baignoire et Lily sur la terrasse… Il sourit quand deux bras l'entourèrent.

-Je crois qu'il ne reste que nous deux sourit machiavéliquement Sirius en embrassant Remus dans le cou.

Et Remus suivi Sirius dans sa chambre et laissa le brun le débarrasser de son haut, tandis qu'il l'embrassait. Il laissa le brun l'allonger sur le lit tandis qu'il le débarrassait de sa chemise. Il se laissa aller quand Sirius l'embrassa dans le cou. Un hurlement les coupa dans leur élan.

-Touche pas à ma fiancé Potter !

-Elle t'aime pas d'abord ! Répliqua James

-Eh ben si ! répondit Severus

-Eh ben non !

-Si

-Non !

-Vous allez vous la fermer oui et laissez les honnêtes gens baiser en paix ! s'égosilla Sirius en surgissant dans le salon. Il accompagna sa magnifique réplique d'un regard noir envers les deux imbéciles qui tenait à peu près debout devant Lily qui elle regardait le monde avec un grand sourire.

-C'est vraiment génial Noël non ? s'écria t-elle

Sirius se frappa le front, ils n'étaient pas sorti de l'auberge…adieu sa super nuit avec Remus…

* * *

**_Voilà, l'histoire va maintenant rentrer dans sa dernière partie, je ne sais pas du tout combien de chapitres encore mais on approche de la fin._**

**_REWIEWSSSSS PLEASEEEEEEEE ^^!!  
_**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Et me voici de retour ! ET la tonn****e de rewiews des débuts me manquent!!! A bon entendeur ^^! **_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**

* * *

****Chapitre 13 :**_

-Alors ? Vous êtes bien sûr d'avoir compris ?

-OUI !! répondirent en cœur Sirius et Remus

-Sûr ? redemanda James sceptique

Il reçut comme réponse un regard exaspéré et un regard meurtrier, ils avaient compris.

Vous vous demandez sûrement ce qu'ils ont compris ? Eh bien tout simplement le plan que Sirius qualifie de « foireux » de James pour reconquérir Lily. Après la magnifique « gueule de bois » que Lily eut en se réveillant le lendemain de leur sauvetage de Regulus, elle décida que pour ne pas avoir à s'embêter avec les deus agités du bocal respectivement Severus et James, elle plaquait tout et partait une semaine au Bahamas pour se détendre avant le défilé. Evidemment elle n'avait prévenu personne. Evidemment Severus avait cru qu'elle était repartie avec James, et évidemment James pensait qu'elle était avec Severus. Seuls Remus et Sirius étaient au courant et avaient promis de ne rien dire, mais bon c'était sans compter James et ces hurlements abominables…

Ils avaient finis par jeter l'éponge et tout lui expliquer. Et James avait tout de suite prit trois billets pour les Bahamas et avait conçu un plan particulièrement « ingénieux » il devait arriver en hélicoptère au-dessus de la piscine de l'hôtel de Lily, avec des millions de roses…

Sirius se réveilla en sursaut et suffoquant dans son lit. OMG ! Ce n'était qu'un rêve…

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Remus, tu as fait un cauchemar ?

-Un horrible cauchemar !! répondit Sirius, j'ai rêvé que James nous obligeait à l'aider pour un plan avec un hélicoptère et des millions de roses….

Remus éclata de rire

-Tu as été cherché un peu loin là ?

-Attends c'est ce que tu disais avant la péniche, le groupe de rock, les cours de russe… et j'en passe !

-C'est vrai… en tout cas j'espère qu'il n'ira pas aussi loin…

Sirius et Remus se regardèrent d'un air affolé. Et le téléphone sonna…

-Oh non ! Je suis sûr que c'est James pour ses plans foireux !!! s'écria Sirius

Remus lui, se leva et alla décrocher le téléphone :

-Oui ?

-Remus ? c'est Lily, excuse-moi de t'appeler à cette heure-ci…

-Lily ? qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu es revenue des Bahamas ?

Lily étouffa un sanglot à l'autre bout du fil

-Lily qu'est-ce qui se passe ? commença à s'affoler Remus

-Oui je suis revenue… Et c'est Severus répondit la rousse

-Qu'est qu'il a ?

-Il m'as laissé tombé… éclata t-elle en sanglots

Sirius qui avait tout entendu, fit un grand sourire et commença une danse de la joie sous le regard désapprobateur de Remus.

-Tu veux venir en parler ? demanda Remus

-Ça ne vous dérange pas ?

-Mais non Lily

-Tu es sur ?

-Oui oui répondit Remus avec un grand sourire à Sirius qui lui montrait l'heure d'un air indigné, il était quatre heures du matin.

-J'arrive.

Et elle raccrocha.

XXX

James tout souriant venait annoncer une grande nouvelle à Sirius et Remus, ses robes étaient toutes prêtes pour le défilée, Mc Gonagall était de bonne humeur, bref le monde allait parfaitement bien… Enfin presque il lui manquait toujours sa Lily mais bon il avait bon espoir. Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il entra avec sa paire de clés dans leur appartement et qu'il les trouva tous les deux endormis dans leur lit... mais avec Lily !!

* * *

_**Voili voilou ^^! Le prochain chapitre sera probablement le dernier... cela dépendra de mon imagination ... mais j'avoue ne pas être très douée pour les fins mais bon ^^! On sait jamais !**_

**!!!  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Eh oui c'est la fin ! Ceci est le dernier chapitre snif ! J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire aussi , soyez indulgents XD !_**

**_Merci à vous pour toutes les rewiews de cette histoire cela m'a fait extrèmement plaisir ! _**

**_Bonne lecture

* * *

_**__

_**Chapitre 14 :**_

James hurla. Sirius, Lily et Remus se réveillèrent en sursaut, James les regardait choqué.

Sirius prit la parole de mauvaise humeur :

- Et ben tu ne pouvais pas rappliquer avant nan ?

- Quoi? Répondit James

- Ben ouais, continua Sirius, on a du se taper Lily pendant toute la soirée ...!

-QUOI ?! Hurla James.

Sirius, Lily, et Remus se regardèrent ne comprenant pas ce qui arrivait à James et puis Remus commença à rire vite suivi par les deux autres.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, s'énerva James, et puis d'abord je croyais que vous étiez gay !!

Lily répondit :

- Oui c'est vrai que je me pose souvent la question.

Sirius éclata de rire et renchérit :

- Et je suis pas gay je suis Remusexuel , ce qui fit rougir le dit Remus.

- C'est pas la question ! S'énerva James comment avez vous pu coucher avec Lily !!

À ces mots les trois autres repartirent dans un énorme fou rire. James lui continuait à s'énerver. Sirius se dit qu'il était temps de lui expliquer ce qui c'était réellement passé :

- Je t'ai dit que tu aurais pu arriver plus tôt comme ça on aurait pas eu à consoler Lily toute la nuit !

- Consoler Lily ?

- Oui elle s'est fait plaquer par Severus, annonça t-il avec sa délicatesse habituelle.

Lily baissa les yeux …

- Ah bon ? demanda James

Sirius répondit avant la rousse :

- Oui et à cause d'elle Remus n'a pas pu me consoler pour l'horrrrrrrrrible cauchemar que j'avais fait. Et j'ai donc raté une magnifique partie de jambes en l'air ! s'énerva Sirius sa mauvaise humeur de retour

Remus leva les yeux au ciel, et Lily et James sourirent.

-Donc, continua Sirius, tu vas l'emmener déjeuner et comme ça on pourra réparer ça !

Et sur ces mots, il poussa James et Lily (toujours en chemise de nuit de surcroit) hors de la chambre avant de la verrouiller à clé.

- Euh… mes vêtements sont à l'intérieur ! cria Lily.

Et James éclata de rire.

Après toutes ces péripéties, James avait donc emmener Lily déjeuner dans un café tout proche de l'appartement.

- Bon alors tu dis quelque chose ! dit Lily

- Comment ça ? demanda James

- Ben cela fait dix minutes que tu n'as rien dit alors que d'habitude t'es un vrai moulin à parole ! s'exclama la rousse

James rougit

- C'est juste que, c'est gênant de se retrouver en tête à tête avec toi…

Lily haussa les sourcils :

- Pourquoi ?

- Je crois te l'avoir assez répéter Lily…

- Ah, tu parles du fait que soi-disant tu m'aimes !

- Pourquoi soi-disant ? rouspéta James

- Tu rencontres une fille une fois et hop c'est le coup de foudre toi !

- …

- C'est vraiment n'importe quoi !

- Comment ça n'importe quoi ! s'énerva James, les coups de foudre ça existent et si tu penses que franchement je dis je t'aime à la légère, pour rire et bien ce n'est plus la peine qu'on se voit !

Sur ce, il se leva, et planta Lily là.

Evidemment vous vous doutez bien que planter Lily dans un restaurant comme ça, elle appréciait moyen, et c'est avec de gros nuages noirs au-dessus de la tête qu'elle entra dans l'appartement de Remus et Sirius. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte de leur chambre et hurla :

- Vous avez deux minutes pour vous habiller avant que je défonce la porte !

A ces mots suivit un véritable chambardement de l'autre côté de la porte qui s'ouvrit peu après sur un Sirius énervé et un Remus essouflé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? demanda l'énervé

- Votre ami est un imbécile, un crétin, un abruti, un…

- Et doucement sourit Remus qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Et Lily leur raconta tout.

- Et alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on y fasse ! répondit Sirius, tu vas te bouger et allez t'excuser non mais !

Sur ces mots il poussa Lily dehors et claqua la porte de l'appartement tout en fermant bien à clé. Il se tourna ensuite vers Remus :

- Tu penses qu'elle va le faire ? demanda t-il inquiet

- Oui répondit Remus, je pense qu'elle sait rendu compte que James est quelqu'un de bien.

- Ouf ! Je n'aurais pas supporter d'autres plans « récup Lily ! »

Et Remus sourit.

XXX

Cela faisait maintenant dix minutes que Lily faisait les cents pas devant l'appartement de James. Dix minutes qu'elle s'énervait toute seule. Dix minutes qu'elle tergiversait pour savoir qui devait s'excuser. Dix minutes pour savoir si James valait la peine qu'elle excuse. Dix minutes pour se décider à frapper à la porte, et dix minutes pour avoir le courage de le faire. Enfin alors qu'elle allait sonner, la porte s'ouvrit sur un James amusé.

- Bon alors tu rentres ou pas ? Cela fait dix minutes que tu es là.

Lily rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et entra en bousculant James.

- Je suis venu m'excuser grogna la rousse

- Et c'est tout ?

- Oui, sur ce je m'en vais.

Et elle s'avança à grand pas vers la porte qu'elle venait de franchir mais James lui attrapa le bras :

- Attends…

Et il l'embrassa. Et Lily se laissa faire. Et même elle continua.

XXX

- Sirius attends ! cria Remus tout en poursuivant le brun à travers les couloirs de l'immeuble de James.

- Je te dis qu'on va sûrement les déranger si ça c'est bien passé ! continua Remus

- Justement répondit Sirius avec un grand sourire machiavélique

Il fut donc très heureux d'entendre une agitation bruyante lorsqu'il sonna à la porte, ainsi que de voir des joues rouges lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et des sourires timides pendant que lui et Remus entraient. C'est donc avec sa délicatesse habituelle qu'il lança :

- Ça y est vous avez couché ensemble ? !

FIN

* * *

**_Merci encore pour les rewiews ! Je tiens à dire que je n'aime pas écrire les fins des histoires... donc je veux votre avis !!_**

**_Après je pense peut être écrire la suite d'une de mes fics "elle est à moi" mais ce n'est pas sûr... Si certains l'ont lu vous me donnez votre avis?_**

**_Merci encore !  
_**


End file.
